Entre sonrisas y varios yo nunca
by Libertad.BW
Summary: Una pregunta cruzó la mente del capitán: quién era el culpable de que una cantidad, mínima, de alcohol se fundiera en la sangre de cierta cazadora precoz. Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Katie ya ha dado su primer beso. Qué romántico. Reeditado


**Tuve miedo, lo admito, al escribir sobre esta pareja. Primero por ser la primera vez-válgame la redundancia- y segundo porque ciertos personajes son tan especiales para mí que me da terror no llenar sus parámetros… yo qué sé. Esos sueños premonitorios que no lo dejan a uno en paz. **

En fin, esto no es mío bla, bla, bla. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten como yo lo hice.

Sabía que los entrenamientos eran cansinos, sin embargo, ese día fue completamente extenuante; llevando el umbral de dolor a niveles donde lo único que se desea es pedir una muerte rápida y dejar de estar sufriendo. Aun así, Katie Bell jamás ha soltando un murmullo en señal de protesta, nunca ha pedido piedad y realmente sería inusual verla, como a sus demás compañeros, protestar… hasta ahora.

-Wood, me duelen hasta las pestañas ¿Podríamos parar un poco?-Angelina se detiene en el aire-lo estás llevando muy lejos-una mirada ceñuda de parte del capitán-somos de carne y hueso. No recargables.

-¿_Rebabeables_?-grita Fred desde las tribunas después de soltar una sonora carcajada-suena pintoresco el asunto. Es más, me has dado una pintoresca idea…

-Cuidado con esas ideas, Fred. No quiero más suspensiones de jugadores. McGonagall ya los sentenció: una más y adiós partido- su mirada puesta en los gemelos les hizo deducir, al resto del equipo, que no saldrían de ahí muy pronto- tenemos que ganar-un murmullo casi anhelante… esperanzador.

-Basta, Wood. Esto es mortífero, incluso para ti-la voz suave y pausada de Alicia hizo detener al capitán-estamos agotados-la sonrisa pueril de la joven lo hizo pestañear.

-Piedad-se oyó gritar desde las tribunas, Fred y George sujetos de la escoba sólo con las piernas, balanceándose en ella y con los brazos extendidos, mientras una mueca de dolor salía de sus rostros.

-Esto es ilógico… yo no veo a Harry o a Bell quejarse- la mirada fortuita del resto del equipo no hizo que a Katie le dejara de resonar en su cabeza la nominación de su capitán: _Bell, Bell, Bell_. Centenares de veces… miles, millares de repeticiones con un sólo tono de voz. ¿Por qué a ella siempre la llamaba por su apellido¿Acaso ella no era parte del equipo? Vamos¿no se suponía que la igualdad debía ser para todos?

-Katie-Angelina la tomó del brazo y la sacudió un poco-Katie, despierta. Ves, Wood. Ya la dejaste perdida de tanto esfuerzo físico.

-¿Qué?-dejó sus cavilaciones por un momento. Todos la miraban expectantes-¿Qué?

-¿Estás cansada?-Oliver estaba a un palmo de su rostro mirándola, al igual que sus compañeros, detenidamente-Bell-que se lo llevara el carajo, le hubiera gustado decir a la cazadora, en lugar de eso sólo asintió con fiereza y voló hasta tierra.

Siempre se quedaba callada, muda ante una situación que denotara su labia y actitud. Dejaba la oportunidad de defenderse ante alguien porque siempre había sido así: una niña sonriente y demasiado complaciente para su gusto.

Llegó a los vestidores y tirando su escoba se comenzó a quitar el uniforme. Estaba molesta y llena de barro; las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y hacer un vertedero en sus mejillas sino hacía algo al respecto. Sostuvo el llanto mientras presionaba, con sus dedos delgados, sus ojos. Quería gritar, llorar, chillar, berrear, pero su naturaleza silenciosa se lo impedía: nunca le habían gustado los espectáculos dramáticos, así que ella jamás daría uno. Se quitó la última prenda y se metió, descalza, a la ducha. Dando un suspiro, intentó dejar todo el enojo en el agua que fluía por su cuerpo… qué se lo llevara el vapor. Oyó como la puerta se abrió y al oír las voces le hizo deducir que el entrenamiento había acabado.

-Katie¿estás ahí?-Alicia entreabrió la puerta-¿Estás bien?-el vapor evitaba que pudiera reconocer su rostro.

-Sí, lo lamento-tragó un poco de agua al hablar-no sé qué me pasó.

-Pues Oliver parece que tampoco, se quedó muy ofuscado-una sonrisa, que Katie no pudo ver, se coló por sus labios.

-¿En serio?-su voz denotaba ansiedad-lo siento, no fue mi intención-se recostó en el mosaico.

-Está bien, te veo en la sala común. Sabes que no me gusta ducharme aquí-sonrío cerrando la puerta.

Sólo quedaban algunos, la mayoría del equipo para ser sinceros, los gemelos en una esquina con cientos de pergaminos, que tenían finta de todo menos de deberes, Angelina y Alicia en un sofá recostadas mientras comían chocolatinas; Harry hablando con Oliver, este último con un pizarrón en la mano, sobre las tácticas que usarían en el próximo partido, parecía que el buscador era el único que le podía seguir el juego al castaño. Minutos después, una jovencita con el cabello húmedo y una expresión de cansancio total en el rostro entró por el retrato.

-Pensamos que te habías ahogado en el baño-una sonriente Angelina habló detrás del sofá mientras se introducía un enorme pedazo de chocolate a la boca-le decía a Alicia que era mejor ir a buscarte.

-Estoy bien, gracias-propia, correcta… buenos modales, eso era lo que le había enseñado su madre-sólo quería estar un momento a solas.

-¿Un pedazo de chocolate para esa alma en desgracia?-ofreció Alicia a la castaña.

-Bueno-sonrío y se sentó en el muy diminuto sillón. Con protestas y risas al aire llegaron a una postura medianamente cómoda.

-¿Has subido de peso, Katie? Porque esa cadera cada día encaja menos en el sillón-un comentario proveniente detrás de sus cabezas las hizo girarse.

-Muy gracioso, Fred-una mueca compungida y un levísimo golpe en el rostro le hizo darse cuenta al golpeador que había cometido un error… y grave error-no, Katie. Serena morena- Katie se levantó del sofá cautelosamente-qué te dijo el psiquiatra, respira hondo y cuenta hasta diez. Azkaban no es un lugar placentero para niñas que se van a la camita a las ocho-la cazadora dio dos pasos más y el pelirrojo retrocedió dos… fue un vaivén hasta que la pared sentenció el final del camino. En un impulso, ella se lanzó pero el golpeador dio un giro a la izquierda, desnivelando a la castaña y haciéndola caer al suelo, no sin antes tomarlo por el suéter y hacer que la acompañara en el viaje-Katieee- se escuchó en toda la sala común. Seguido de carcajadas.

-Levántate-pidió Katie desde abajo del pelirrojo-me estás dejando sin aire.

-¿Qué? excusez-moi mademoiselle-sonrió el gemelo-yo estoy aquí arriba de maravilla. Usted tiene un cuerpo tan esponjoso para el descanso-con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y encima del rostro de la castaña, sonrió modosamente-que me es imposible desprenderme de usted.

-Fred, quítate de encima-intentó separarlo con las manos, pero le fue inútil-por favor, me estás ahogando-las risas de sus compañeros no dejaron de oírse.

-Vamos, Fred. Dale un respiro, que tú no eres de lo más liviano. Hablando en todos los sentidos-Katie pudo ver a Angelina parada en el sillón.

-¿Perdón? Me está tachando de gordo, eso señorita puede crear un verdadero complejo en mi identidad… ¿y ahora de qué voy a vivir? Sino es de mi belleza- un chillido salió de sus labios, mientras se cubría los ojos pomposamente-por Merlín-una carcajada comunitaria inundó la sala.

-Por Circe, Weasley. Levántate-un fuerte empujón lo desequilibró e hizo que cayera hacía un lado.

-Qué ruda, Katie. Sino te conociera diría que estás molesta.

-Lo estoy.

-A qué no-pestañeó infinitamente-tú eres un panecito de dios-sus labios juntos y elevados. Dándole parecido a un pez.

-Basta-sonrió en contra de su voluntad-no-una risa más audible surcó su rostro.

-Ríete, Katie. Hazlo-le picó el vientre mientras cortaba las distancias-yo sé, morenita, que quieres reírte ¡A qué sí!

Los dos tirados en el piso, girando, contorsionándose por el pique del otro, son niños: Katie es la más pequeña, está Harry pero él ha vivido tantas situaciones que ha tenido que crecer más rápido que los demás, y su madurez deja en desventaja a la de muchos de sus compañeros. Fred siempre será un niño, con esa gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro, desde la frente pálida hasta el mentón, y el don de hacer feliz a las personas con su mítica presencia; George es más sereno, más caballero, y un poquito, es el gemelo no se puede esperar más, más tranquilo. Aun así llevan la misma magia circulando en las venas: la risa. Viven para eso y morirán con ello.

-Basta, Fred-carcajeó Katie. Las mejillas sonrosadas, una lágrima perdida en la cien, visiblemente despeinada y los dientes, fuertemente, presionando el labio inferior.

-Creo que esta damisela necesita un descanso-unos fuertes brazos la toman del suelo. Es George con esa mirada maliciosa, que tanto comparte con su hermano, resplandeciendo en su mirada.

-No ¿Qué van a hacer?-grita Katie agitando los pies-no me veas así, George-es depositada en el sillón más grande de la sala y antes de darse cuenta tiene a los dos haciéndole cosquillas-Basta-las lágrimas están cubriendo sus mejillas y, una que otra, su cuello-Por favor-un gemido comprimido acompañado de una carcajada-Por favor- le duele el estomago, es como si un peso muerto aprisionara sus entrañas. Le resulta difícil doblarse, aunque es inevitable, y mucho más respirar.

-Ya basta, chicos. Déjenla-una voz autoritaria sobre ellos. Es Oliver con un ceño en la frente y los labios comprimidos-mañana hay partido y hay que descansar.

-Mañana hay partido-una imitación chillona de parte de Angelina-qué no hay otra frase en tu vocabulario.

-Cuidado, Johnson. Te estás pasando-un juego de miradas entre la cazadora y el guardián se posesiona del silencio de la sala.

-Ya, chicos. Mejor hagamos algo antes de irnos a acostar-Alicia, siempre dulce y un tanto maternal, salta en defensa de la paz del equipo.

-Yo paso. Me voy a la cama-un Oliver muy molesto sube las escaleras de dos en dos.

-No, Oliver, quédate-gritó Alicia desde el sofá-sólo un ratito-esa dulzura en la voz de la cazadora siempre ha cautivado a unos cuantos; Angelina sabe que, su amiga, es capaz de convencer a cualquiera con un mohín y ese tonito.

-Sólo un momento-Oliver no iba a ser la excepción. Con un paso ligero y elegante volvió a bajar las escaleras.

-Bien-chilló, alegremente, Alicia sacando su varita; con un movimiento tenue hizo aparecer una guitarra-me la regaló mi tía hace unos meses, he estado practicando-sonrió entre cejas y se sentó, lentamente, en la alfombra rojiza.

-¿Vamos a cantar¿A cantar?-Angelina la miró ceñuda-yo no canto-sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, Angie. No seas pesada, siéntate-palmeó el lugar que estaba a su lado y la miró otra vez.

-Ah, Alicia estás algo zafada ¿sabes?- proclamó, esperando que fuera un tanto revelador para los oídos del resto, mientras se sentaba al lado de la cazadora. Todos los demás la siguieron con una idea general rondando su mente: Alicia estaba un poco tocada.

-¿Y qué pitos vamos a cantar?-Angelina siempre había sido la típica mujer sin pelos en la lengua; la cual el comentario de alguien más le venía valiendo lo mismo que si le dijeran que hoy había amanecido un 33 menos la venta de calderos: es decir, un pito… un reverendo pito.

-Pues lo que quieran, pero les aviso que sólo sé tocar tres canciones- un cruce de miradas flojas no hicieron que Alicia desistiera-¿entonces?

-Pues, querida, con tantas opciones no sé cuál escoger… mi interior está en un completo debate-George sonrió afectivamente.

-Vamos, chicos ¿O acaso prefieren subir a dormir? Vean a la luna-señaló la ventana donde una luna llena, flagrante y enorme, se asomaba por los cristales-está hermosa no hay que desperdiciarla.

-¿Cuáles te sabes?-la voz rugosa del capitán hizo, a todos, salir de su embeleso.

-Pues me sé una… no recuerdo cómo se llama- un suspiro comunitario que denotaba todo menos alegría-Empieza algo así:

_I know what I said, Was heat of the moment, But theres a little truth in between the words we've spoken, Its a little late now to fix the heart thats broken _

Al grupo entero le hizo dormitar, columpiarse entre las notas y desear, fervientemente, detener el tiempo para Alicia y su melodía. Tenía una voz dulce, tranquila y apacible, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero lo que estaba fuera del conocimiento de muchos era que al cantar se convertía en la reencarnación de Orfeo… capaz de apaciguar hasta a las fieras. Cerraba los ojos, discretamente, y dejaba los labios entreabiertos: eran como un contenedor de magia, pura y maravillosa magia. No se dieron cuenta cuándo acabó de cantar, los últimos rastros de notas aún se podían sentir en el aire y ellos trataban de aspirarlos para que durara un poquito más.

-Otra-susurró Katie desde el sillón donde estaba acurrucada-por favor.

-Sí, Alicia. Otra más-Angelina con la cabeza en el sofá, los ojos levemente abiertos y sus manos entre las piernas. Estaba adormilada.

-Ya no me sé más… las otras dos se me olvidaron-sacó la lengua ante su torpeza dejando la guitarra a un lado.

Todos mohínos dejaron escapar un par de suspiros y murmullos no escucharon el abrir del retrato. Era Fred con las manos dentro del abrigo y una sonrisa, gigantesca, en los labios.

-Veo que los has cautivado-se sentó a lado de su hermano-esto ha sido sólo un aperitivo, lo mejor viene por delante-sacó una botella del abrigo. Y mostrando todos los dientes, en señal de galantería, la tambaleó.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-Angelina se levantó, súbitamente, de su asiento con la mandíbula levemente desencajada.

-No querrás saber eso-George tomó la botella entre las manos analizándola.

-Sí, mejor no-se volvió a sentar en el mullido sillón con una pierna bajo sus muslos- ¿Y qué quieres hacer con eso?

-Libaciones, seguramente- con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer siete vasos pequeños frente a sus narices- tú qué crees.

-Mañana hay partido-la voz de la madurez y responsabilidad encarnada en cierto guardián los hizo desistir… un momento.

-Vamos, Oliver. Has cuentas: esta botella tiene setecientos mililitros, entre siete. Ni siquiera nos dará tiempo de meternos mano-una mirada ladina apaciguó el ánimo del capitán-es sólo un buen somnífero. Mañana estaremos felices, contentos y llenos de ánimo.

-No… creo que-comenzó a cuestionar a los gemelos cuando vio que Fred le colocó un vaso en frente.

-Sí, sólo será un traguito, Oliver-opinó Alicia. A ella le encantaba la idea, era perfecto para que los secretos salieran al plomo y unieran lazos. Fred creía lo mismo, sólo que de una manera menos pulcra y pura.

-Sí, capitán. Un traguito- George engulló maliciosamente el primer trago secundando la mirada ladina de su hermano.

-Vale-aceptó pesadamente el aludido. Sutilmente recorrió la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndose en una personita que seguía acurrucada en el sillón, con la mirada baja y puesta en uno de los gemelos, sonriente.

No se daba cuenta de quién la miraba, sólo estaba pendiente en cómo Fred servía más vasos con licor mostrando esa mueca retorcida de felicidad y un pestañear incesante. Katie agradecía ser su amiga, muchas veces era tímida y huraña para hacer amigos, pero con el pelirrojo todo fluyó de una manera tan prodigiosa que se sintió casi en armonía.

-Juguemos algo, para hacer más ameno el asunto- espetó Alicia sosteniendo un vaso entre las manos.

-Si quieres jugar a girar la botella, te aviso que yo paso-Angelina y su típica honestidad salieron a flote-es demasiado soso.

-Para ti. Pero no es eso-batió las manos descartando la idea de la morena-juguemos: Yo nunca. El verano pasado lo jugué con mis primos y es divertidísimo-sonrió puerilmente dando saltitos de contenida alegría.

-¿Yo nunca¿Cómo se juega eso?-un callado, hasta ahora, Harry preguntó.

-Consiste en decir algo que jamás has hecho y si alguno de nosotros lo ha hecho pues se empina el vaso y bebe el contenido-todos sonrieron modosamente y entre barullo y risas aceptaron.

-Bien, compañeros. Este juego oficialmente empieza. Yo nunca he…-un cruce de miradas y uno que otro nudo en la garganta mientras Fred levantaba su vaso-besado a un chico-la risa pomposa del pelirrojo se propagó por la sala entera. Las tres chicas se inclinaron un poco y tomaron sus respectivos vasos de la mesa: un trago conciso y veloz.

Una pregunta cruzó la mente del capitán: quién era el culpable de que una cantidad, mínima, de alcohol se fundiera en la sangre de cierta cazadora precoz.

-Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Katie ya ha dado su primer beso. Qué romántico-Fred pestañeó con las manos juntas en el pecho… segundos después esquivaba un enorme cojín entrega especial de Katie Bell.

-Bueno, fierecilla, sigamos- sugirió Alicia- yo nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo-murmuró poniéndose instantáneamente colorada.

-Va, todos los días me pongo frente al espejo y digo: qué monada de hombre está frente a ti-los gemelos, involuntariamente quizás, bebieron al mismo tiempo. Seguidos de Harry, Oliver… y Angelina.

-¿Qué?-chilló al ver la sorpresa de los concurrentes-¿no hay que ser sinceros?-la mayoría asintió, la minoría seguía anonadada-bueno, entonces quitáis esa cara de mierda del rostro y sigáis con el juego.

-Yo nunca-Harry tragó pesado-he besado a una chica-un ligero sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas.

-Bah, dejadlo todavía es un inocente. Aún no es pervertido por las mujeres, tienes suerte compañero-Fred guiñó un ojo antes de sorber el vaso con poca elegancia. George, milésimas de segundos después, hizo lo mismo; al igual que Oliver y para sorpresa de todos: Angelina.

-¿Angelina?-miró incrédula Alicia a su amiga.

-¿Qué?-deslizó sus dedos por su frente para apartar el par de trencitas que nublaban su vista- si te consuela: no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

Surgieron confesiones arrebatas y revelaciones graciosas. Después de un rato, la mayoría tenía una sonrisa en los labios y un color rojizo en los pómulos… Angelina y Alicia abrazadas cantando una canción altisonante e hilarante; los gemelos, unos pasos más allá, le servían al pequeño buscador un poco más de bebida, la cual extrañamente todavía pasaba de los tres cuartos de contenido Mientras Oliver se mantenía sereno deslizando el dedo índice por el contorno de su vaso, aburrido u observador de la cazadora más joven del equipo. Y ésta sólo reía ante la singular sinfonía de sus amigas y bebía, sorbo a sorbo, muy despacio del vaso que hasta ahora seguía medio lleno.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a descansar-se levantó de su lugar con un gesto cansado y denotando un _no _réplicas.

-Bien, capitán. Cómo usted diga-balanceándose Angelina, junto con una Alicia hipando, se levantó.

-Sí, señor. Compañero lo acompañamos a su habitación-tomó del brazo a Harry y del otro a George-_compañero acompaña._ _Compañero acompaña. Acompaña compañero-_una risita ufana salió, en compás, de los tres.

Todos comenzaron a subir sus escaleras respectivas. Oliver se quedó rezagado con la única idea de limpiar el lugar del crimen: la botella y los vasos, algunos caídos otros tirados, desperdigados por toda la mesa y debajo de ésta. No le caería en gracia que dicha "reunión" les quitara el título de campeones; aunque ésa no había sido la razón de los años anteriores… malamente siempre acababan en segundo puesto en lo que se refería a la copa de quidditch, pero este año no, y eso lo tenía seguro: dejaría su vida en el campo si fuera necesario.

-Este año lo lograremos, Oliver-una vocecita debajo de sus pies lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

Katie seguía en el suelo, acostada entre el sofá y la mesa mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Él dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa; no la de verla escondida entre el mobiliario, o al menos esa no fue la principal, sino de haberle leído el pensamiento. ¿Acaso también podía hacer eso _su_ cazadora más veloz?

-¿Qué haces ahí?-empezó a levantar la evidencia de lo indebido-deberías irte a dormir.

-Lo lograremos, Oliver. Ten nos fe-acarició sus mechones con la yema de sus dedos, en un intento de adormecerse.

-La tengo-se sentó en el sillón más próximo a la cazadora y la miró-deberías irte a dormir.

-Lo sé-no se quejó ante la insistencia de su capitán para que se fuera-pero me gusta el silencio de la sala en estos momentos. Es relajante.

-¿No será que estás relajada por los cinco vasos que ingeriste?- Katie seguía recostada en la alfombra con una sonrisilla ligera y unas mejillas sonrosadas.

-También-río e hizo que el guardián sonriera de igual manera. Sin percatarse, como siempre, de la atención exuberante que le prestaba el castaño.

-Sube a dormir, Bell. Por el bien del partido y de mi salud mental-susurró modosamente. Esa carga erótica no era palpable para la cazadora de aún catorce años.

-Eres el único que me llama por el apellido-espetó sinceramente, sin molestia ni enojo. Únicamente quería aclarar esa duda que varios años le venía carcomiendo. Pese a que, esa mañana, por primera vez, la curiosidad quedó postergada dando paso a una ira inmaculada. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Ni ella misma la sabía-¿Por qué?-y también por vez primera se atrevía a preguntar, quizás era el alcohol que la envalentonaba… ese calorcillo en el pecho que le permitía aflojar la lengua.

-No lo sé-mintió-me gusta tu apellido.

-Sí, claro-hasta ella misma, una despistada de lo peor, sabía que mentía: porque lo hacía muy mal.

-¿No me crees?- ni el mismo lo hacía.

-No-se levantó, trabajosamente y con trompicones de por medio, de su apacible sitio-pero si no me quieres decir está bien-con pasos poco decididos llegó al inicio de las escalinatas.

-¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?-soltó abruptamente, para sorpresa de Katie y aún más del guardián.

-¿Qué?-algo debía de estar interfiriendo en su comunicación ¿verdad?

-Yo… lo siento, jamás debí preguntar algo así-un bochorno invadió el cuerpo del castaño mientras toda su valentía adquirida por la bebida se evaporaba con el sudor frío que de pronto había suscitado su cuerpo.

-Yo…-río inocentemente- fue Davies el año pasado, una tontería-chasqueó la lengua intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Te gusta?-se aventuró el capitán. El flequillo que osaba cubrir sus ojos, los puños sagazmente dentro de sus bolsillos y sus labios casi blancos por el apremio intentaban ocultar su más ferviente deseo: un no por respuesta.

-¿Davies? –La cazadora río, fuertemente, antes de responder- No, claro que no. Es muy tonto: cree que su equipo ganará la copa-

Ante la respuesta, Oliver dio un respiro para después sonreír abiertamente. Se acercó, con pasos cortos, hasta la cazadora y tomándola por los hombros le susurró: _me da miedo pronunciar tu nombre. _Ella ingenuamente, sin conciencia de su voz afligida, preguntó: _¿Por qué?_ Y antes de esperar siquiera la respuesta unos labios se posicionan sobre los suyos, dejándola con más preguntas y más dudas en la cabeza que nunca, y un batir, de algo parecido a cientos de mariposas dentro de un bolsa, en su estomago. Minutos, que para ella fue menos que un instante, el castaño se separa, un palmo, y murmura: _Lo lamento._ Tal vez para sí, pero inconvenientemente audible para los dos: provocando que por unos segundos un silencio perjudicial los inunde. _¿Qué?_ Los ojos perplejos de la cazadora le instan a hablar_: yo, lo siento… esto puede ser un delito grave. En menos de cuatro meses seré mayor de edad y tú… merlín qué estoy haciendo… _

-No sé-susurró bajando la cabeza-podré tener menos edad, pero a mi desde pequeña me enseñaron que no debía tratar con delincuentes-sonrió ligeramente. El guardián también dejó entrever una sonrisa.

-Lo siento. Eso no era lo que quería decir -deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla de la castaña obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- me gustas, Katie… Bell-en un acto involuntario frotó su nuca con la punta de sus dedos.

-Pero…-siempre había un pero.

-Pero nada-la mirada inquisidora de la cazadora le hace confesar-está bien. Me daba miedo parecer un pervertido si te pedía una cita. Por eso intenté olvidarme de ti, pero-enfatizó la última palabra ante la sonrisa sagaz de la joven-no pude.

-Son sólo tres años, Wood. No cincuenta, y aún así, te lo aseguro, pervertido sería lo último que se me vendría a la mente al oírte pedirme una cita-ahora ella era la que lo tomaba por las mejillas y le susurraba: para ser el mejor estratega de Hogwarts eres muy incauto-depositó un brevísimo beso en sus labios antes de subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué sería lo primero, Katie?-espetó, por última vez en esa noche, desde el principio de las escalinatas, la cazadora se detuvo en el último escalón y se volvió sólo un poco.

-Que sí-sonrío y siguió subiendo hasta perderse en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Oliver Wood no pudo evitar sonreír, por enésima vez en esa noche, y agradecer mentalmente a sus jugadores por organizar una reunión antes del primer partido… si mañana no daban todo de sí, habría valido la pena.

**PD: F. W vivirá por siempre. **


End file.
